


A Day in our Life

by eksoncity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Lee Taeyong, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eksoncity/pseuds/eksoncity
Summary: Just a day in the married life of Johnny Suh and Taeyong Lee.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	A Day in our Life

**Author's Note:**

> \- please don't copy without consent  
> -english is not my first language, so i'm sorry for wrong grammars  
> \- expect typos

The ray of sunshine hit Taeyong's face, causing him to groan and open his eyes. He smiled as soon as he saw the sight of his husband eyes shut and still sleeping. He find his husband's slow breathing, his chest going up and down, adorably cute in any way. 

He looked at their side table to check the time. Seeing it was 7:30 in the morning, Taeyong decided to just not yet get up and just simply adore his husband's handsome features for the next minutes. 

He carefully placed his hands in his husband's cheeks, rubbing his thumb slowly as he smiled to himself, reminiscing the past years of their relationship. 

They met during their childhood, and like any cliché stories out there, they started being friends then eventually became the best of bestfriends. They knew each other in the back of their palms. They remained like that for almost a decade in their lives. 

It was in college, freshman year, when Taeyong realizes that Johnny is more than a friend or a bestfriend for him. And ofcourse, fearing that he might ruin their friendship, Taeyong decided to stop himself for falling even more for the older male.

But as time goes by, Johnny made it more difficult for Taeyong to do so. He would do things that they didn't normally do when they were young. Sure they would act like a couple back then, but they aren't. No feelings are attached so it was really nothing for Taeyong. 

Not until Johnny decided to do things that would confuse Taeyong. He would invite him in the olders place where they would spend their day just watching netflix in the olders couch. Well, that is still kinda normal for bestfriends. But what's not normal is them ending in Johnny's bed, sleeping like a couple, the older hugging his waist, spooning him, waking upwith kisses in his forehead, cuddling for atleast 15 minutes before they decide to get up and make breakfast. 

Those scenarios lasted for a good long 2 months, causing a chaos in Taeyong's feelings. That's when he decided to confront Johnny and the rest is history. 

Now here they are. A couple for 4 years before Johnny proposed to him. And now a married for 3 years. 7 years of being in a relationship with Johnny was not always flowery. Tons of hindrances that they needed to go through. Some of their friends were against their relationship when they were still starting. Fearing that one day, they would break up and forget that they were once bestfriends before being boyfriends. 

Oh how good it was to prove them all wrong. So here they are in the present, still happily married, with their 3 sons whom they adopted a year after their marriage. 

Taeyong snapped out in the reality when he felt Johnny's face slowly moving. And after a little while, his husband gently opened his eyes, revealing a smiling Taeyong in front of him. 

"Goodmorning, my love" Johnny greeted before giving Taeyong a small smile. He placed his arms around his husband's waist to pull him closer. 

"Goodmorning to you too, mr seo. How's your sleep?" he asked before placing a peck of kiss in his husband's left cheek. 

Johnny then returned the favor with a kiss in Taeyong's lips before answering the latter's question. "T'was fine love. How 'bout yours? Perhaps... you dreamt of me?" he teased. 

Taeyong gave a soft laugh before giving the older a 'no' 

"Are the kids awake?" Johnny asked seeing it was near 8 o'clock in the morning. And normally, the kids are awake by this time, so he's a little confused about the silence in their household. 

"I don't think so. Looks like they got tired of too much running and playing last night that they're still sleeping at this hour" And just then as Taeyong finished his sentence, they heard small footsteps approaching their bedroom. 

Johnny laughingly looked at him before letting go of his husband. Both of them started to lay their heads in the headboard, and wait for their 3 little angles to come and give them their goodmorning kisses. 

"Daddy? Papa? Are you awake already?" hearing their oldest, Jungwoo who is 6 years old, Taeyong went to open the door for them.

The moment the door opened, 3 little kids namely Jungwoo, their oldest, Mark who's now 5 and is their middle child, and ofcourse their baby and their youngest, Haechan who is now 4 years old. 

Mark was holding Haechan's small hand while Jungwoo is guiding them to the bed. 

Jungwoo, despite his age, they are suprised that he act and talks a way older than his actualy age. He's growing up so early that even if he's just 6 years old, he can handle his siblings. 

Johnny slowly picked them up and placed them beside him. Taeyong joined them, sitting beside their middle, Mark who is sitting beside Haechan while Jungwoo is sitted beside Johnny. 

"Goodmorning Daddy! Goodmorning Papa!" Haechan greeted them enthusiastically. Despite being the youngest, he has more energy than his siblings, making it a little more difficult for Johnny and Taeyong. 

But nevertheless, it's their child, and they love him.

"Goodmorning too little one" Johnny greeted back before kissing their foreheads and greeting them one by one. 

"So, what do you want for breakfast kids?" the three of them, well four including Johnny, looked at Taeyong when he suddenly asked.

"I want watermelon , papa yong! Can i have watermelon please? Pretty please?" Mark was the first one to answer his papa's question. He even gave Taeyong a puppy eyes to make it hard for his papa to decline. 

But before Taeyong can even say yes, Johnny spoke first, stopping his husband from saying so. 

"No can do Mark, you had 3 big slices of watermelon last night. Might as well have a proper meal this time. What about pancakes? Hmm? Would you like one? I can make it for you" Johnny said while playing with his son's hair. 

Taeyong was about to refuse seeing that Mark is giving him pleading eyes. But Johnny quickly added. "But, maybe you can have a slice after? Just one slice though. But, you have to eat proper meal first. Okay?"

Hearing what his Daddy said, Mark clapped cutely causing his parents to laugh at his cute antics. 

"What about my other babies? Do you have any request to papa?" Taeyong asked looking at Jungwoo and Haechan. 

They both shook their heads giving a signal to Taeyong to stand up and start making their breakfast. 

"What about me love? You're not gonna ask me?" Johnny asked his husband with a pout. 

Taeyong jokingly looked at him as if he was disgused by the older's pout, but nah. He likes it. 

"You have a special breakfast later after i feed the kids." Taeyong winked at his husband before leaving their bedroom. 

Johnny smiled before getting up to carry Mark and Haechan in his arms while Jungwoo holds in his hem of his shirt as they make their way to their kitchen.


End file.
